Payback is a Kiss
by Brone Greyclaw
Summary: Information is a powerful tool, especially when a geek wants some payback... NOT SLASH


            Disclaimer:  Stargate and all characters, trademarks, and terminology are not a part of any universe I have any rites or ownership of.  I'm just throwing some mud through the wormhole.

_'It was, in hind sight, probably not a very good idea,'_ Dr Daniel Jackson thought to himself.  But it was worth it. 

General O'Neill had made one joke too many at Daniel's expense so the archeologist had decided that the time for some payback had come.  Dr Jackson planed out that the best way to achieve his goal would be to use his knowledge of cultures (the very same knowledge that Jack was always teasing him about) to remind the new general that he should respect the skills of his coworkers. After making his decision it was just a mater of waiting for the right opportunity. 

That opportunity finally presented itself on MX2-118.  The "M" designation signified that the Stargate was on a moon.  While the environment was very Earth-like and capable of supporting human life, the moon's orbit around the planet that held it made for some dramatic climates.  The days were about 21 hours long with three days of almost total darkness each month as the moon was eclipsed.  The culture on the planet was early European renaissance, with the powerful living in castles and the peasants living in large communal farmsteads that were defendable against raiders. 

MX2-118 was south of the galactic core.  Well away from the dominion of the System Lords, it was in a solar system that was surrounded by a dense ort cloud.  The cloud dust and ice meant that the system was almost invisible to all but the best of observation equipment.  It also meant that the large amounts of Naquadah were concealed from the galaxy at large.  The Naquadah was one of the two things that made MX2-118 invaluable to Earth.  The other being a crashed ship from an unknown time that had apparently brought the first humans to the planet. 

When SG-3 reported their findings Dr. Jackson and Lt. Col. Carter were dispatched immediately to begin advanced study and trade negotiations.  The Negotiations were quick and astoundingly painless by General O'Neill's standards.  The surface deposits of Naquadah inhibited crop growth and even made some foods poisonous much in the same way mercury did.  In exchange for medical technology (up to the levels of about 1950) and farming methods (as advanced as possible without industrial age equipment) the SGC would be allowed as much Naquadah as they could take, with the kings' blessings.  To the people of MX2-118 the stuff was just a problem they were happy to be free of.  The primitive culture thought the deposits of Naquadah were places where evil spirits had been killed, poisoning the ground.  A similar attitude about the wrecked ship also made negotiations easy.  The SGC could have whatever they wanted from the wreck, the local kings (it was on the border of two kingdoms) only wanted an equal share of metal as the people from earth took for themselves.  The last was easily solved by the idea of setting up a small foundry on site.  The foundry would let the on-site teams smelt down the Naquadah ore into easy to haul ingots as well as letting the salvage team recycle the metal of the ship down to bar stock for use later.

Finally the day for the final treaty to be signed arrived.  A delegate of the local kings and ruling lords were to return through the Stargate, as a show of good faith, to be introduced to General O'Neill and an official diplomat(after a few off world deaths it was hard to find any that were willing to go through the Stargate), and to receive some well chosen gifts to help cement the deal.  Jack O'Neill had been briefed by Dr. Jackson about the customs of the people of MX2-118.

            _"Shaking hands is a sign of distrust," _Daniel had warned.  _"It means that you want to make sure the other person is not going to attack you. Because we want them as friends you have to give them a more genteel welcome."_  Jack was not sure what Daniel had meant by that. 

In the end General O'Neill had to stand in front of the Stargate, smiling, while the security detail and the control room personnel watched eleven bearded, unwashed men give him a warm hug and a quick kiss on the lips.  While Jack had to be the perfect host and officer, the security detail was free to snicker, and the control room personnel were grinning at the General's discomfort.  All the while Dr. Daniel Jackson watched serenely as he recorded his revenge on video.


End file.
